The Degenerate Daughter
by lbug98
Summary: Kay has been living with her uncles Shawn Michaels and HHH since she was 5 years old. Now her life in the WWE has been changing. how is this going to end up? ((Randy Orton/OC))
1. Chapter 1

So, let me introduce myself. I'm Kassidy, most call me Kay. I'm 18 years of age. My parents have been dead since I was 5. But luckily, I had the best godfathers in the world that raised me. Those two were Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque (Triple H). Being raised around professional wrestler has done me well, I know a few moves, I now have a job as a costume designer, and did I ever mention that it was fun as hell? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my parents were still alive, but I also believe that some things were meant to happen.

"Kay! Do you have our new outfits for the ring?" Matt and Jeff hardy said as they walked up to me.

"Yes, Jeff of course has the colorful attire. Opposed to Matt's which is a solid black. I handed them the hangers with their outfits as they left to their dressing room. I felt a person come from behind me and hugged me. Since I was surprised, I kicked whoever it was then threw them off of me. I realized that it was a young Randy Orton.

"Geez..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Shawn and Paul came up walking afterwards and couldn't stop laughing.

"That's our girl!" They said in unison.

"I'm so sorry..." I said to Randy.

"Don't be, he shouldn't have been all up on you anyways." The two gave him the death stare and he walked off, flipping me off.

"Cry baby..."

"I feel really bad now."

"Don't, the little punk gets whatever he wants and he thinks he's all that and a pack of crackers."

"Shawn, you're showing your age again dipshit."

"Well I'm_ sorry._ I can't control the way I talk. At least _I'm_ not the one sleeping around with the bosses daughter..."

__"Nope, you're just fucking everyone on the entire roster." He snickered a bit.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, we're gonna head back to the hotel. Come back when you're done with working."

"Okay."

**2 Hours Later**

I was just about to leave, when I saw the viper himself

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You, attempting to beat me up."

"Attempting? I thought I already beat your ass."

"Ha. you're funny. As if I would get beat up by a girl."

"But you did." Cena and Edge were in the background cracking up.

"Listen here, I was just trying to get with a beautiful girl"

"Not in a million years, Orton."

"C'mon, just give me a chance."

"No is no. Deal with it."

"Ugh..." He walked off fuming

"Nice job, girl." Said Cena walking up to me with Adam.

"You want to stay away from womanizers like that, y'hear?"

"I know, I know..."

"Just stay away from him, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Cena hugged me then walked off.

"So how've ya been, girly?" Said Adam.

"Alright, the guys just have been really weird around me lately. It seems like yesterday they would let me join practice matches."

"It was just your 18th birthday right? Well since you're legal now, they want some of _that. _"

"Ewwww! They're like my brothers!"

"Yeah, but they don't look at you like that anymore."

"Sickos...Well I gotta head off, See ya Adam."

**At the Hotel**

"I'm home!" I said walking in the door. Hunter was in Steph's room and Shawn was just watching some TV.

"Hey, wanna watch some old cartoons like we used to?"

"Sure." I said smiling. I sat on the bed next to him and we watched Johnny Bravo, The Power-Puff Girls, Dexter's Lab, and Scooby-Doo. I was fun hanging out with Shawn. I'd never tell Paul, but Shawn's my favorite.

**I hope you guys like it so far. Not much is happening in this story...****_yet_**** ;) But, you'll just have to wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was helping the guys set up before the show, within that time period at least 5 guys flirted with me. I guess Adam _was_ right...

"Hey cutie" Matt said jokingly

"Shut up Matt."

"Sorry about the guys being all horny today"

"It's cool, they are just being IDIOTS." The guys heard me and went off doing there own thing.

"Hey Kay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, knock youself out. What is it?"

"Well, The reason why the guys are being like this is because...well..."

"Spit it out, Hardy."

"Well, Randy told them that you were 'easy' and that you slept with him then left him"

"Imma kill him. I am going to_ kill_ him"

"Just let me and your uncle's handle it-"

"No, I can deal with this on my own. I've beat him up once, I can do it again."

"But he wasn't expecting it last time, he might fight back"

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to beat up that pansie?"

"Um...no, I- just-"

"That's what I thought, I'm gonna go have a chat with him. Love ya bro." I hugged him then walked to Randy's locker room. I busted the door open.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Well, looky here!"

"Shut the fuck up, Radall."

"Don't call me that."

"You better apologize to me & tell the roster the truth or I'm gonna have to beat your ass, _again_."

"Try me."

I Jumped onto him and started to throw punches, drawing blood. My uncles walked in.

"What the fuck!"

"I don't know if I should be concerned or proud right now"

"Get back into parenting mode, Shawn"

They pulled me off of him and I told them the whole story when Randy was knocked out cold on the floor.

"I'm going to kill that boy when he wakes up."

"Paul, calm down."

"I can't, I just can't. He's crossed the line one too many times."

"Its fine, uncle Paul."

"No, it's my duty as a parent to protect you. Or I'll at least have Steph pull some strings and have him suspended..."

"No, this is his job. We can't do that."

"Plus, he's Bob's son. We can't do that either."

"Fine. But he's never going near you...ever"

"I'm completely fine with that."

walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Uh..I can explain!"

"Our little girl beat up the brat because he was spreading some rumor about her being a whore."

"Well, I'm impressed, Kassidy. Would you like to have a job as a Diva? The other female wrestlers out there, besides Trish and Lita, don't know anything about fighting."

"Yes! I would love to, sir! Thank you!"

"Okay, we'll have you on the roster by next week! Just have this room and the boy cleaned up before anyone else sees"

"Yes, sir"

He left the room.

"Our baby girl is following our footsteps" Shawn pretends to cry and leans his head on Paul's shoulder

"Shut up, Michaels. And get the fuck off of me! But I am proud of her." He pushed Shawn off.

"I'm so happy about this! You don't even know!"

**Sorry, its a short chapter, but I'm in love with this story so far! keep reviewing an favoriting! Thanks!**


End file.
